Zaklęty okrąg życia
by LiLuAin
Summary: Dla niego poświęcił swoje życie, lecz jego decyzja zniszczyła Clouda. Teraz, gdy Zack zna konsekwencje musi ponownie dokonać wyboru. Co zrobi? Czy uda przeżyć się im obu? Zack/Cloud
1. PROLOG

_Nie mam praw autorskich do jakiekolwiek części Final Fantasy, ani nie zarabiam na używaniu ich bohaterów._

_Dziękuję Zil za poprawienie błędów : )_

_Zapraszam do obejrzenia **ZWIASTUNA FFVII Zack/Cloud - Zaklęty okrąg życia** - Trailer Yaoi Story (link w moim profilu). _

_Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane : )_

* * *

**ZAKLĘTY OKRĄG ŻYCIA**

_Autor: LiLuAin_

_Beta: Zilidya _

_Paring: Zack/Cloud _

_Długość: minimum__ 20 rozdziałów_

_Ostrzeżenia:__ wulgaryzmy, przemoc, śmierć bohaterów _

_Czas akcji: FFVII Advent Children/Crisis Core_

* * *

**PROLOG:**

_To powtarzająca się historia, o odwadze i tchórzostwie, śmierci i życiu, miłości i zdradzie, która ma wiele początków, lecz zawsze to samo tragiczne zakończenie._

_W końcu nadszedł czas, aby… _

_to zmienić. _

Czy można zmienić swoje przeznaczenie? Zmienić ścieżkę, którą każą ci podążać gwiazdy? Zboczyć z rozświetlonej przez księżyc drogi w niezbadaną ciemność i samemu wybrać szlak? Wykiwać własne fatum tak, aby wyminąć się z okrutnym losem?

Jeżeli jest to możliwe, to spaprałem sprawę. Nie byłem gotowy umrzeć i zostawić go samego. Choć udało mi się go uratować, to teraz nie będę wstanie upewnić się czy wszystko jest w porządku. Gdy będzie potrzebował pomocy, nie przyjdę mu ratunek, ponieważ już nie mogę go ochraniać i bronić. Całym sobą pragnę, żebym mógł go nadal strzec i zabezpieczać.

Cóż, nie jestem już dla niego podporą tylko bolesnym wspomnieniem.

Od tamtej chwili jest zdany tylko na siebie. Nie wolno mi już o niego dbać.

Cholera! Cena wolności była naprawdę wysoka, ale…

Hej, wreszcie Cloudy mógł zacząć żyć, a ja ostatecznie zostałem bohaterem, nie? Chociaż zawsze wierzyłem, że uda mi się być ŻYWYM bohaterem. Nigdy nie myślałem, że odejdę w takich okolicznościach. Wiem, że przynależałem do ShinRy, dlatego spokojna śmierć nigdy nie była opcją, mimo to…

Czy tak wyobrażałem sobie śmierć? Na pewno nie.

Jest tutaj dziwne uczucie, którego nie da się tego opisać słowami. Musisz sam to poczuć, jak każda twoja pojedyncza emocja staje się silniejsza i niemożliwa do odepchnięcia lub zignorowania. Nie możesz wyprzeć się żadnego uczucia, udawać, że nie tak poczułeś. Stajesz twarzą w twarz ze swoimi emocjami, z swoim wnętrzem, z prawdą o sobie samym. Niemniej jednak nie ma tutaj jeszcze końca, jest coś tam dalej, czuje to całym sobą. Wygląda to jakbym utknął gdzieś po drodze, zawiesił między życiem a śmiercią.

Hm, ciekawe czy Angeal aż tak bardzo na mnie nagadał, że nie chcą wziąć mnie dalej?

Wiesz, pomimo tego nie narzekam. Przynajmniej stąd gdzie jestem, gdziekolwiek to jest, mogę obserwować Clouda. Chociaż ciągle nie mogę pozbyć się niektórych myśli z mojej głowy.

Czy nie dało się tego wszystkiego uniknąć? Najważniejsze czy nie było sposobu, aby ochronić przed tym Clouda?

Zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko.

Tak już to kiedyś powiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że każde moje słowo spełni się z taką dokładnością.

A wszystko zaczęło się w czasach, kiedy trzej sławni SOLDIERs* Pierwszej Klasy: Sephiroth, Genesis i Angeal Hewlay byli uważani za bohaterów, a przynależenie do przedsiębiorstwa ShinRy reprezentowało twoją siłę, odwagę i honor. Mój mentor, człowiek, który nauczył mnie o wiele ważniejszych rzeczy od taktyk wojennych, zapytał raz:

— „_Co jesteś w stanie poświęcić dla swojego przyjaciela?" _

Nie zaskoczył mnie tym pytaniem. Zawsze starał się, abym nie zapomniał co jest naprawdę ważne. Bycie w SOLDIER nic nie znaczy, jeżeli zapomnę swoje marzenia i w imię czego chce walczyć. Jednakże...

Co potrafię poświęcić dla osoby, która jest mi cenna? Co byłbym wstanie zrobić dla Clouda? Choć dość krótko się znamy, czuje łączącą nas więź, która zapowiada coś wielkiego.

Odkąd spojrzałem w błękitne oczy chciałem go ochronić przed wszystkim.

Bolesnymi uwagami kadetów.

Wstrzyknięciem Mako.

Szalonym naukowcem Hojo.

Krwią, którą będzie musiał rozlać, ale najbardziej ze wszystkiego przed samą ShinRą i jej sekretami.

Przed utratą marzeń.

Nie chciałem, żeby ShinRa go skorumpowała pozbawiając niewinności, ufności i błysku ekscytacji w oczach. Cloud trenował całą swoją duszą i sercem. Wierzył, że uda mu się spełnić sny. A ja zobaczyłem już zbyt dużo rozbitych ludzi w realizacji prawdziwego świata przedsiębiorstwa.

Dlatego zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko, nawet…

— „_Umarłbym za niego."_

Wtedy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jak bardzo to było prawdziwe, że broniąc go, sam zginę ofiarując mu wolność po czterech latach tortur i niewoli.

Minęły już dwa lata od tamtych wydarzeń. Dwa lata odkąd jestem w Lifestreamie, podczas których obserwowałem jak Cloud niszczy ShinRę i ściga Sephirotha z zemsty. Gdy widziałem jak się zmagał z przeciwnościami losu, miałem wyrzuty sumienia, że położyłem na nim tak wielki ciężar i obowiązek. Zacząłem zastanawiać się, czy dobrze postąpiłem.

Mogłem znaleźć inne rozwiązanie, zawalczyć o swoje życie tak samo mocno jak broniłem Clouda. Jednak nie bacząc na to umarłem.

Tak bardzo się starałem przekonać samego siebie, że nigdy nie odejdę, aż w końcu pozwoliłem mu uwierzyć. Zaufać mi, że zawsze będę przy nim. To była moja największa pomyłka. Wzmocniła tylko uderzenie straty i realizacji, że nikt nie jest niezwyciężony, nawet ja.

Po uratowaniu świata byłem przekonany, że Chocobo** pogodzi się z przeszłością, moją śmiercią i Aerith. Nigdy w życiu tak bardzo się nie myliłem.

Aerith była dla niego dowodem na to, że naprawdę istniałem takim, jakim mnie zapamiętał. Była jedynym załącznikiem do mnie i kiedy również odeszła poczucie winy i tęsknota zaczęły go zasypywać.

Nie radził sobie z naszą stratą i chciałem mu pomóc. Zwłaszcza kiedy wiedziałem, że Seph powoli się odradza. Kolejna walka zbliżała się nieustannie, a Cloud czuł, że nie ma już o co walczyć. Był rozbity emocjonalnie, a ciało wycieńczone zwalczaniem Geostigmy. Na własne oczy widziałem mojego przyjaciela, który zaczął powoli się kruszyć jak roztrzaskane szkło i nie pozwala nikomu pomóc w pozbieraniu rozbitych kawałków.

Odkąd tylko pamiętam, byliśmy dla siebie nawzajem podporą. Potrafiliśmy zawsze dzięki temu ruszyć dalej, obojętnie jak źle wyglądała sytuacja. Wiedzieliśmy, że niezależnie co się stanie, jeden z nas byłby tam dla drugiego. Czerpaliśmy z siebie komfort i siłę, walczyliśmy o siebie nawzajem.

Ta równowaga między nami pomogła nam przetrwać najgorsze lata. Równowaga, która została zburzona wraz z moją śmiercią.

Został sam ponieważ nie byłem zdolnym ochronić tego, co było dla niego najważniejsze.

Samego siebie.

Wiesz, to było moją obietnicą, że nigdy go nie zranię i zawsze obronie bez względu na cenę. Nawet nie zdołałem jej dotrzymać. Oddając swoje życie tylko uszkodziłem, skrzywdziłem Clouda.

—„_Nigdy nie cofam moich słów."_

Jak często to mówiłem? To nie były tylko puste słowa, ale jak mogą mieć znaczenie teraz? Kiedy nieustannie walczyłem o to w co wierzyłem, a w ostatecznej walce, najważniejszej chwili mojego życia, nie byłem wystarczająco silny.

Poległem.

Zawiodłem siebie i Clouda.

Co prawda, udało mi się ocalić Chocobo, ale zabrałem ze sobą jego cząstkę . Widziałem to tamtej nocy w niebieskich oczach pełnych udręki i niezdrowego mako. W oczach, które kierowały cię prosto do pokiereszowanej duszy, ukazując niemożliwy do zniesienia ból po latach tortur, rozpaczy i bezsilności. Właśnie te oczy, patrzyły na mnie w ostatnich sekundach mojego życia, leżącego w kałuży krwi. Z moim każdym uciekającym oddechem coś w nim pękało, niszcząc jeszcze bardziej.

Patrzyłem teraz na rozbitą lalkę, człowieka w którym nie zostało nic oprócz ostrych i bolesnych wspomnień. Na kogoś, kto stracił powód do życia.

Nie mogłem go tak zostawić. Cloud musiał nadal żyć i to za nas obu. Zatem zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, o której mogłem myśleć. Ostatkiem sił wymusiłem na nim obietnicę, która pozwoliłaby mu ruszyć dalej. Tylko ona trzymała go razem, powstrzymując przed zrezygnowaniem z siebie, życia.

Pomimo tego teraz wiem, że to wszystko było błędem. Każda decyzja dotycząca jego, była pomyłką. Muszę to naprawić ze wszystkich sił i bez względu na konsekwencje.

Nawet jeżeli to oznacza…

_Nigdy się nie zapomina o prawdziwych bohaterach. Na zawsze pozostają w naszych pamięciach i wspomnieniach. _

_Nigdy nie odchodzą… _

_**CDN…**_

* * *

_***** SOLDIER – specjalna jednostka wojowników zainfekowanych Mako._

_****** Chocobo – duże puszyste ptaki, jak również przezwisko Clouda nadane przez Zacka._


	2. ROZDZIAŁ 1

_Hej, wszystkim. Wróciłam i ponownie wklejam skasowany rozdział. Zmiany w tekście są niewielkie i pewnie niezauważalne po tak długieeej... przerwie. Lecz niestety były koniecznie dla dalszego rozwoju akcji. _

_No właśnie. Odnośnie następnego rozdziału można się go spodziewać dopiero w styczniu. Zdaje sobie sprawę, iż to szmat czasu... Jednakże nie będę was oszukiwać. Muszę ponownie wdrążyć w temat Final Fantasy ;-)_

_Dla przypomnienia niektórych faktów na początku umieszczam w__stęp z filmu Final Fantasy VII Advent Children._

_Miłego czytania : )_

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 1:**

_Lifestream jest to strumień życia planety z którego wywodzą się wszystkie istoty. _

_ShinRa Electric Power Company odkryła sposób na wykorzystanie jej energii, ale w tym procesie zabijała planetę. Stworzyła też specjalną jednostkę wojowników – SOLDIERs – zainfekowanych komórkami Jenovy. Zła, które dawno temu chciało zniszczyć planetę._

_Wśród SOLDIERs był żołnierz doskonały, okrzyknięty niegdyś bohaterem – Sephiroth. Gdy odkrył, że jest wynikiem okrutnego eksperymentu znienawidził ShinRę, a narastająca w nim nienawiść doprowadziła go do próby zniszczenia świata. Ludzie, którzy próbowali go powstrzymać stoczyli wiele walk, a z każdą kolejną bitwą przepełniał ich coraz większy smutek._

_Aż pewnego dnia, tego pamiętnego dnia, sama planeta zakończyła wszelkie walki używające Lifestreamu jako broni przelała się po całym świecie kończąc wojny, ambicje i cierpienie. Zabrała i pochłonęła wszystko._

_Smutek był ceną jaką trzeba było za to zapłacić…*_

XXX

Niebo nad pustyniami Midgaru było pełne burzowych chmur. Na tych terenach znajdowało się wiele duchów przeszłości. Wojowników, którzy stoczyli swoje dawne bitwy i wojny. Tak dawne i odległe, że ludzie już o nich zapomnieli, ale ziemia pamiętała każdą przelaną tutaj krew. Nieraz niewinną, potworów i tych, którym nie było przeznaczone umrzeć.

Te ziemie były przesiąknięte żalem, smutkiem i rozpaczą. I choć ludzie zapomnieli, ruszyli naprzód tworząc legendy i historie, to jeden człowiek wciąż pamiętał tamtą walkę, krew, stratę.

Przychodził na klif z wbitym w skalistą ziemię ogromnym mieczem. W ciągu dwóch lat prawie codziennie odwiedzał to miejsce. Było ono ciągłym przypomnieniem jego straty, bólu, winny i porażki. Jednakże, ostatnio przebywał tutaj dłużej, za każdym razem wyglądając coraz gorzej, bardziej niszczony i pokonany.

Dzisiaj znowu tu był.

Wiatr lekko rozwiał niesforne blond włosy, ujawniając w uchu srebrny kolczyk w kształcie głowy wilka. Nienaturalnie błękitne oczy wpatrywały się smutno w zardzewiały miecz, pamiętając jego właściciela. Człowieka, który powinien tu stać zamiast niego…

Cały czas rozmyślał o przeszłości, wydarzeniach, które go zmieniły, pozbawiły najcenniejszej osoby i rozbiły emocjonalnie. Nie potrafił zaakceptować tego, co się zdarzyło dwa lata temu, nie umiał się z tym pogodzić i ruszyć dalej. Tamtego dnia życie się zmieniło dla niego w nieustanne cierpienie.

A teraz poświęcenie poszło na marne. Jego ciało powoli umierało, pochłaniane przez chorobę Geostigmy. Był wycieńczony przez zwalczanie szkodliwych substancji w organizmie. Nie widział już dla siebie nadziei. Chciał się poddać, ale obiecał…

— Będę żył także dla ciebie — powiedział powoli, cicho i z roztargnieniem, a w oczach błysnął mu ból.

— Jak łatwo było to wtedy powiedzieć.

Zacisnął mocno powieki, gdy zalała go fala wspomnień i pamięci, które były nadal bardzo świeże, silne i bolesne w jego umyśle.

XXX

_Jego oddech był szybki i urywany, a serce waliło nierównym rytmem. Paliły go z wycieńczenia wszystkie mięśnie, był już na granicy sił. Cloud powiódł zmęczonym spojrzeniem dookoła siebie. Otaczało go coraz więcej wilków śledzących go z głodem w oczach. _

_Jego ramiona opadły w klęsce i obniżył miecz, który zaczął mu dziwnie ciążyć. W tym momencie jeden z wilków rzucił się na niego i kadet* spiął się, czekając na ostre kły. Wiedział, że nie zdążyłby podnieść miecza na czas. _

_Coś przed nim szybko błysnęło i zwierze leżało martwe. Zaskoczony spojrzał w górę, obok niego stał Zack z wyciągniętym mieczem._

— _Sytuacja może i wygląda nieciekawie,__ale ja bym się jeszcze nie poddawał.__ W końcu chcesz zostać SOLDIER, prawda?_

_Zack jak zawsze przyszedł na czas i kadet poczuł przypływ nowej determinacji i siły._

— _Zack... — zaczął z wdzięcznością._

— _To trening, Cloud! Nie mamy czasu na rozmowy! — przerwał SOLDIER z udawaną naganą, a w oczach błyszczała rozrywka. — A teraz skopmy dupy tym wirtualnym wilkom!_

XXX

_SOLDIER przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym westchnął. _

— _Kiedyś ktoś mi powiedział, że najważniejsze w życiu jest to, aby ochroni najcenniejsze dla siebie osoby, trzymać się swoich marzeń i zawsze bronić honoru jako SOLDIER… — Głos Zacka powoli zamierał, a jego oczy stwardniały. — Bycie w SOLDIERs nie jest o sile twoich mięśni, tylko o tym za co chcesz walczyć. To jest o twojej wewnętrznej sile — uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłoń na sercu kadeta — o tutaj. _[/i]

XXX

_[i]Cloud siedział rozwalony na ziemi cały zakurzony od piasku i zlany potem. Błękitne oczy były szeroko otwarte z niewiary i poczucia winy. Z przodu niego stał ochronnie Zack z swoim wielkim mieczem, ociekającym szkarłatnym płynem. Obrócił głowę trochę w stronę blondyna i delikatnie się uśmiechnął._

— _Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Zawsze przyjdę ci z pomocą, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował. _

_Po jego twarzy spływała krew, a na lewym ramieniu miał paskudne, głębokie cięcie. Na ramieniu, którym go osłonił. Zack przyjął cios na siebie, aby go ochronić._

XXX

_Promienie słońca przedarły się przez chmury na pustynnych terenach Midgaru, padając prosto na jego twarz. Szafirowe oczy wpatrywały się w niebo z rzadką dla siebie powagą. Wiatr rozwiał czarne kolczate włosy, gdy się odezwał głos miał uroczysty i zdecydowany._

— _Pewnego dnia zostanę prawdziwym bohaterem dla kogoś, kto jest dla mnie ważny. — Nagle podniósł rękę w stronę słońca z zwykłą dla siebie energią i krzyknął entuzjastycznie: — Obserwuj mnie uważnie, Angeal! _

_Zack odwrócił głowę i błysnął szeroki uśmiech do osoby obok niego. Bez niezdecydowania Cloud zwrócił uśmiech. Mnie już uratowałeś, Zack._

XXX

_Nibelheim. Ogień. Sephiroth._

_Krew. Płonący ból… _

_Ciemność. Zieleń... _

— _Hej, jak się czujesz, Cloud?_

— _Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?_

— _Kryj się! CLOUD!_

XXX

_Nieustannie spadały z nieba duże krople deszczu, mieszając się z krwią i błotem. Czasami jasna błyskawica, poprzedzona grzmotem, rozcięła ciemne chmury, rozświetlając mroczną noc. Silny wiatr zderzał się z klifem, połamanymi zbrojami i porzuconymi mieczami, tworząc przerażające odgłosy. To wszystko wyglądało, jakby sama planeta chciała oczyścić pustynie z cierpienia, rozpaczy, strat i śmieci. _

_Wśród ciał i trupów, porozrzucanych na ziemi, były nadal żywe dwie osoby, dotychczas... _

_Blond kadetowi zdawała się nie przeszkadzać szalejąca burza, ani otoczenie. Miał już zdrętwiałe całe ciało, ale uporczywie wpatrywał się w leżącym przed nim SOLDIER, nie dostrzegając nic oprócz niego. _

_Błękitno-zielone oczy dokładnie badały każdy kawałek pokrwawionego ciała przyjaciela, zapamiętując każdą ranę i postrzał poniesiony w walce. W jego oczach z każdym upływającym momencie coś pękało, powoli rozsypywało się._

_Cloud czuł jak jego serce rozbiło się na tysiące małych kawałków i spłynęła mu po twarzy pierwsza łza, gdy zaczęła docierać do niego przerażająca prawda. Nie potrafił już dłużej wytrzymać widoku zmasakrowanego i nieruchomego ciała przyjaciela._

— _Zack — głos miał ochrypły, przepełniony rozpaczą._

_Jego serce zalała nadzieja, gdy SOLDIER drgnął i krzywiąc się z wysiłkiem tworzył szafirowe oczy. Najpierw miał mętne i zamglone spojrzenie, ale po chwili jego oczy rozpoznały blondyna i błysnęło w nich zrozumienie. _

_Coś lodowatego chwyciło go za serce, gdy jego mentor patrzył na niego z taką troską i oddaniem. W podświadomości zadawał sobie sprawę, że ostatni raz widzi te oczy pełne życia. Życia, które teraz powoli z nich uchodziło._

— _Zack... — szepnął ponownie, nie wiedząc jak wyrazić swoje uczucia._

_Chciał, aby Zack widział ile dla niego znaczy, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy._

_SOLDIER przełknął boleśnie zaschniętą krew w gardle. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i nie mógł dobrać właściwych słów. _

— _Musisz... żyć... — wychrypiał słabo Zack._

_Widać było, że wypowiedzenie słów sprawiało mu trudność, ale mężczyzna spróbował zamaskować swój ból dla dobra kadeta. Nawet w takiej chwili bardziej przejmował się Cloudem niż sobą._

_Natomiast blondyn skupił całą swoja uwagę na słowach mentora, zapamiętując je dokładnie._

— _Także... dla mnie... _

_Oddech Zacka był ochrypły i urywany, jednak w jego oczach pałała determinacja._

— _Żyj... — wymógł ostrym głosem SOLDIER._

_Po jego twarzy wciąż spływała świeża krew i niknęła w czarnych, rozwichrzonych włosach._

_Na te słowa Cloud był w stanie tylko potrząsnąć oszołomiony głową. Nie, Zack nie zostawi go samego. Cały się trząsł, a serce tłukło mu się w piersi z taką siłą, jakby chciało połamać mu żebra._

— _Jesteś... — Brunet zamierał powoli i przymknął na chwilę swoje oczy._

_Kadet czuł dławiącą kulę w gardle, a jego ręce lekko drżały. Przełknął i podpowiedział niepewnie:_

— _Jesteś?_

_Zack ponownie otworzył oczy i z uwagą wpatrywał się w kadeta._

— _Dowodem... mojego... ist-nienia..._

_Cloud patrzył zrozpaczony jak mężczyzna sięgnął z trudem po swój miecz, którym do niedawna wymachiwał tak beztrosko. _

— _Mój honor... i marzenia... od ter-az są twoje... - głos Zacka zabrzmiał mocniej i ze stanowczym wyrazem twarzy podał miecz Cloudowi._

_Blond nastolatek niepewnie podciągnął do siebie Buster Sword* i dłoń mężczyzny opadła na ziemię._

_Cloudowi wydawało się, jakby miał w środku jedną wielką ranę. Bał się, nie chciał zostać sam._

— _Za-ck nie poddawaj się... proszę — Głos mu się załamał i nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej._

_W szafirowych oczach błysnął ból i ogromny smutek._

— _Przep-raszam... — wyszeptał słabo, krzywiąc się w falach bólu._

_Cloud zadławił się szlochem i chwycił w pięści mocno przód pokrwawionej koszuli przyjaciela. Trzymał się jej ze wszystkich sił, jakby miał nadzieje, że w ten sposób zatrzyma go przy sobie, obroni przed odejściem._

_Zrozpaczony wpatrywał się w głębię szafirowych oczu, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego zrezygnował z własnego życia dla niego. _

_To on sam był wszystkiemu winny, również tego, że Zack umierał. Kolejny raz był zbyt słaby, żeby się obronić i SOLDIER jak zawsze przyszedł na ratunek. Ale tym razem cena była straszna, życie jego mentora. _

— _Dlaczego? — zapytał załamany Cloud, ale musiał to wiedzieć._

_Zack z wysiłkiem podniósł ranną rękę i dotarł do policzka kadeta, rozmazując mu swoją krew po twarzy. Następnie zmierzwił blond włosy i przyciągnął go do siebie, tak aby leżał na jego torsie._

— _Jesteś... dla mnie... ważny... — odpowiedział Zack resztką sił, a dłoń wbrew jego woli spadła z miękkich, jasnych włosów i plusnęła do szkarłatnej kałuży._

_Cloud czuł pod policzkiem ciepłą krew i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął pięści na zniszczonej koszuli SOLDIER. Wsłuchiwał się w rytm serca Zacka, które łomotało zbyt wolno, słabo i chaotycznie by mogło go uspokoić. _

_Jęknął, zaciskając na chwilę powieki i niechętnie odsunął się od przyjaciela. Wszędzie było już tak dużo krwi..._

_Spojrzał prosto do szafirowych oczu i obiecał:_

— _Będę żył także dla ciebie._

„_Nigdy nie zapomnę."_

_Słowa ciążyły mu w umyśle, ale chciał spełnić prośbę wojownika. Chociaż tyle mógł dla niego zrobić. Żyć ze wszystkich sił, za siebie i Zacka. Był mu to winny. Wolność i życie zawdzięczał tylko niemu._

_Zack pa raz pierwszy dzisiejszej nocy się uśmiechnął._

— _Hej, chyba... zost-ałem... bohaterem, n-ie? _

— _Tak — momentalnie odpowiedział Cloud, choć ból i smutek ściskały mu gardło. _

„_Zawsze mnie ratujesz... Zack."_

_SOLDIER powoli zamknął powieki z uśmiechem na twarzy. Blondyn wpatrywał się w niego rozszerzonymi ze zgrozy oczami. Przytłaczająca panika sprawiła, że stracił oddech i wciągnął kilka razy powietrze._

_Otoczenie zaczęło mu się rozmazywać przed oczami. Widział, że krwawa twarz jego przyjaciela będzie go już wiecznie nawiedzać. Przypominając nieustannie cenę, jaką musiał zapłacić Zack za wolność kadeta._

_Burza nabrała na sile, duże krople szybko uderzały go w twarz, zmywając cudzą krew. Nie przerwanie walił w niego zimny wiatr powodując, że ogarnął go chłód i pustka._

_Czuł jak wszystkie emocje: żal, wina, samotność, pustka, ból, tęsknota i cierpienie stłaczają się w nim, aż..._

_Głośny krzyk agonii rozdarł nocne niebo._

XXX

Z ciężkim sercem były kadet ShinRy otworzył zmęczone oczy. Choć minęły już dwa lata, to wciąż...

Westchnął pokonany i jego spojrzenie powędrowało do wielkiego miecza. Miecza, który kiedyś świecił w pełnej chwale, a teraz, wbity w ziemię zardzewiały i porzucony.

Wiedział, że Zack byłby na niego porządnie wkurzony za zniweczenie Buster Sword*, ale nie uważał się za godnego, aby nim władać. Mimo że przejął tamtej nocy honor i marzenia przyjaciela, to nie potrafił temu sprostać.

_Zack... nie umiem być taki jak ty._

Znajomy ból szarpnął jego duszę, całym sobą czuł, że zawiódł. Tak bardzo się starał, aby był z niego dumny, chciał udowodnić, że jest wart poświęcenia Zacka. Ale teraz nie miał już siły nadal walczyć.

_Dlaczego nie uratowałeś siebie, Zack? Musiałeś odejść?_

Żałował tego każdego dnia, nie pragnął niczego więcej niż móc cofnąć czas do tamtych wydarzeń.

_Pozwoliłem ci umrzeć._

Zalała go fala bezsilności i winny, nie wiedział jak ma dalej postąpić. Miał już dość walk i bitew, był zmęczony nieustanną walką z życiem.

— Tamtego dnia przyrzekłem, że nigdy nie zapomnę _—_ rzekł pokonany, a oczy zionęły pustką.

Przełknął bryłę w gardle, nadal było mu trudno wypowiedzieć słowa na głos. Przyznać, że zawiódł w ostatniej rzeczy jaką powierzył mu Zack.

— Ale teraz... ja...

Niespodziewanie zaatakował go piekący ból w lewej ręce, syknął i złapał się za ramię.

_Geostigma._

Płonące uczucie zaczęło wzrastać na sile i rozchodzić po całym ciele, jakby zżerało kolejne fragmenty skóry. Krzyknął w bólu, upadając na kolana, nie mógł złapać oddechu.

Oparł czoło o chłodny miecz i zacisnął mocno powieki, próbując odgrodzić się od czucia. Mimo to, udręka stale się nasilała, a głowa zaczęła mu pulsować tępym, ostrym bólem.

Gwałtownie przez ciemność w jego umyśle przebił się zimny głos, który tak często nawiedzał go w koszmarach.

— _Nie udawaj, że jest ci żal. _

Blondyn zacisnął swoje dłonie w pięści na piaszczystej ziemi, z całej mocy próbując nie słuchać głosu Sephirotha.

— _Nawet nie potrafisz okazać swej złości.._

Coś lodowatego ścisnęło go za serce, ujawniając w nim niekończącą się pustkę.

— _Ponieważ, Cloud jesteś... tylko marionetką..._

Obecność w jego umyśle niespodziewanie znikła wraz z bólem, pozostawiając jedynie odrętwienie i wyczerpanie.

Cloud wziął kilka drżących oddechów, a pod zamkniętymi powiekami zbierały się łzy, które spadły na wysuszoną ziemie.

_Zack, potrzebuje cię. _

_Ale znam cenę, więc... wolałbym nigdy nie być uratowany._

XXX

Zapadła już noc, na pustynnych terenach nie było żywej duszy. Obok wielkiego miecza na klifie przez ziemię pałała zielona poświata, która emanowała energią planety. Pojedyncze wąsy światła zaczęły się owijać dookoła zardzewiałej broni.

W momencie, gdy wielka chmura przykryła księżyc wybuchły do góry strumienie światła. Lifestream przelał się co całej planecie. Miliony zielonych kropelek zatrzymało się tuż nad ziemią, przeplatając z wąsami energii. Nagle wszystkie wstęgi światła zderzyły się ze sobą. Zniknęły, zostawiając po sobie zieloną mgłę i powoli opadający pył.

XXX

W Wutai, daleko od miejsca wybuchu energii Lifestreamu, siedziała przy świetle ogniska stara kobieta. Twarz miała całą pomarszczona przez upływający czas, a jej szare oczy błyszczały mądrością przeżytych lat. Wpatrywała się zamyślona w ogień, aż końcu westchnęła zrezygnowana i pokręciła smutno głową.

Ludzie Wutai wierzą w moc planety, naturę i harmonię świata z człowiekiem. W to, że planeta żyje i kieruje nieustannym okręgiem śmierci i życia. Pilnuje i dba o równowagę naturalnego nurtu życia.

Starszyzna zna legendy, które mówią, że nawet zesłała w tym celu na ziemie strażników. Pradawną rasę ludzi - _Centra_, których zadaniem było pilnować, aby harmonia nie została zakłócona. Potrafili się wyciszyć i wsłuchać w odgłosy natury, aż słyszeli głos planety - _Matki_.

Niespodziewanie zielone płomienie wybuchły z ogniska ku gwieździstemu niebu, rozjaśniając mrok zielonym blaskiem. Stara kobieta obserwowała uważnie ogień, a po chwili w jej oczach zabłysła rozrywka i na ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Zaśmiała się trochę ochryple, jakby nie robiła tego od lat i powiedziała cicho:

— Interesujące... taka zmiana w biegu historii.

Nieustannie wpatrywała się w płomienie, które tliły się z powrotem złotym blaskiem.

_**CDN... **_

_1)__ Wstęp z filmu Final Fantasy VII Advent Children_

_2)__Kadet__ – zwykły żołnierz w siłach zbrojnych ShinRy_

_3)__Buster Sword __– nazwa miecza Zacka, otrzymał go od swojego mentora - Angeala. _


End file.
